This invention relates to materials handling apparatus and more particularly to such apparatus which provides for the support, maneuverability, elevation, alignment and rotation of radar drive mechanisms.
One type of air surveillance radar tower includes a radar pedestal positioned approximately 9 feet above an elevated mezzanine floor. Two vertically oriented radar drive mechanisms extend downward approximately 40 inches from the radar pedestal. Each drive mechanism includes a gear reducer and a drive motor which are aligned along a common axis and have a combined total weight of about 380 pounds. To achieve maximum radar availability, specifications require that a failed drive mechanism must be replaced from beneath the pedestal while the radar is operational.
Each drive mechanism includes a pinion which engages a bull gear in the pedestal to rotate the radar antenna. The drive mechanisms are configured such that rotation of the drive mechanisms will disengage the pinion from the bull gear so that the drive mechanisms can be removed for repair or replacement. When a drive mechanism is being replaced, the antenna may be shut down for no more than 120 seconds to permit engagement of the pinion of the drive mechanism with the bull gear.
A materials handling apparatus, which is used in the removal and replacement of such radar drive mechanisms, must include means for supporting, maneuvering, elevating, aligning and rotating the drive mechanism. Because of the relatively large weight of each drive mechanism, the apparatus should also provide for independent removal of the drive mechanism motor and gear reducer.